1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle handlebar and, more particularly, a bicycle handlebar having a video system configured to facilitate the reduction of aerodynamic drag associated with a riding position on a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sport of cycling is continuously growing. Cycling is enjoyed by many people who participate at various levels. There are professional and amateur bicyclists' who participate in competitions, some bicyclist ride recreationally, and other's for the exercise. A common goal across the sport of cycling includes maximizing the aerodynamic efficiency of the bicyclist and the bicycle to achieve faster speeds, greater control and better overall results. In the sport of cycling, a fraction of a second can have a profound impact on the outcome of a race. The power generated by a bicyclist has its human limitations. Aerodynamics is an area where cycling enthusiasts and researchers alike look to improve performance. The main obstacle to aerodynamic efficiency at high speeds is wind resistance. Every bicyclist has to overcome wind resistance. Most recreational bicycles in which the bicyclist is seated in an upright riding position have very poor aerodynamics. While new bicycles are being designed with better aerodynamics in mind, the human body is simply not well designed to maneuver through air. Bicycling enthusiasts have been keenly aware of the problem of wind resistance and over the years have developed techniques for enhancing the aerodynamic efficiency of the bicycle and the bicyclist.
Aerodynamic drag consists of two forces: air pressure drag and direct friction (skin friction). A blunt, irregular object such as the human body disturbs the air flowing around it, forcing the air to separate from the body's surface. Low pressure regions from behind the body result in a pressure drag against the body. With high pressure in the front, and low pressure behind, the bicyclist is literally being pulled backwards. Streamlined designs help the air close more smoothly around the body and reduce pressure drag. Direct friction occurs when wind comes into contact with the outer surface of the bicyclist and the bicycle. Racing bicyclists often wear special skin tight suits in order to reduce direct friction. Direct friction is less of a factor than air pressure drag.
Aerodynamic drag plays an important role in cycling. For example, at speeds of 8 mph or greater the aerodynamic drag of a bicycle and rider is greater than the rolling resistance. When the speed is increased to 20 mph, the aerodynamic drag is more than 80% of the total drag. There are several areas for aerodynamic improvement. The most important area is associated with the positioning of the bicyclist. The bicyclist may account for 65% to 80% of the drag. Therefore, the bicyclist's position is very important to the overall aerodynamics. Research using wind tunnels and coast down tests has shown that proper body position can reduce drag by 31% over an upright riding position. The farther forward (closer to front wheel) the center of mass of the combined bicyclist and bicycle, the less the front wheel has to move laterally in order to maintain balance. Conversely, the further back (closer to the rear wheel) the center of mass is located, the more front wheel lateral movement or bicycle forward motion will be required to regain balance. In order to move forward, the bicyclist must push through the mass of air in front. Moving forward through the mass of air requires energy. Aerodynamic efficiency (a streamlined shape that cuts through the air more smoothly) enables a bicyclist to travel much faster, with less effort. But the faster the bicyclist is traveling, the more wind resistance is experienced, and the more energy is required to overcome the resistance. When bicyclists aim to reach high speeds, they focus not only on greater power, which has its human limitations, but also on greater aerodynamic efficiency.
The aid of technology has enabled many improvements to the bicycle components for reducing aerodynamic drag. In addition to the components, accessories have gained from special designs configured to reduce the aerodynamic drag. One example is the use of a helmet which can help to decrease the aerodynamic drag that a bicyclist encounters. An aerodynamic bicycle helmet may reduce the drag by approximately 2% over a bicyclist with no helmet. Also improvements to the bicycle handlebar such as using an airfoil design has helped maximize aerodynamic efficiency. While improvements to frames and components have improved aerodynamic performance, the bicyclist remains the largest obstacle to dramatic improvement. Riding position is important because the human body is not inherently streamlined. However, certain riding positions contort the human body into a more streamlined position. Some bicycles include “drop bars” to facilitate a position to minimize the front area of the bicyclist. Minimizing the front area reduces the amount of resistance that must be overcome by the bicyclist. Less resistance translates into increased speed and efficiency. The drop bars enable the bicyclist to shift his or her center of mass closer to the front wheel.
With reference to FIG. 1, a bicyclist sitting in a crouched position on the bicycle is provided. The improvement in aerodynamic efficiency over the bicyclist sitting upright on the bicycle is well known in the art. However, even in the crouched position the bicyclist may experience significant wind resistance. The line of sight of the bicyclist is straight ahead to an area in front of the bicycle. As a result, the front portion of the bicyclist's head blocks the wind and experiences increased resistance as speed increases. Therefore, the front portion of the bicyclist's head is an area of high pressure. Conversely, the area directly behind the head is an area of low pressure due to the front portion blocking the wind. The pressure difference between the front and back portion of the head generates a dragging force pulling the bicyclist backward. Referring now to FIG. 2, the bicyclist's line of sight is downward instead of straight ahead in front of the bicycle. The change in position of the bicyclist's head reduces the front area that experiences wind resistance. As a result, the pressure difference between the front and back portion of the bicyclist's head is significantly reduced. Thus, the bicyclist's position corresponds to increased aerodynamic efficiency.
However, there is a delicate balance between the most efficient riding position (one which reduces drag) and comfort and safety of the rider. Some positions that may result in enhanced aerodynamic efficiency may not be practical due to safety concerns or simply the comfort of the bicyclist. The balance arises from the general limitations of the human body that must be considered. As described above, the reduction of the bicyclist's frontal area reduces the amount of resistance that must be overcome. One way to accomplish this is a lowered head position where the head is positioned such that the line of sight is directed downward. The lowered head position is impractical because it reduces the bicyclist's ability to see the area in front of the bicycle. This position may put the bicyclist at an increased risk of injury due to the limited line of sight. The bicyclist may be more prone to an accident or collision.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a bicycle video system which addresses one or more of the above or related deficiencies.